I Never Made Promises Lightly
by Puck's Nipple Ring
Summary: Kurt has only two real friends, Puck and Quinn, who, along with his stepmom Carole are the only ones who know he's gay, but when he crashes into new kid, the (overly attractive) out and proud Blaine Anderson in the hallway, he immediately feels something for the boy, and vows to keep away, he doesn't want to hurt him. But when Blaine begins a quest for Kurt's heart, it's not easy.


**A/N: This chapter was written by me, DemigodKlainer, and I will be writing all chapters from Kurt's point of view, and DemigodHero1502 will write any and all chapters from Blaine's point of view.**

**We'll update as often as possible but it mightn't be terribly often as we have to read each chapter, write the next one and agree on what happens next.**

**So without further ado, or to quote Adam Buckley; "Without anymore bullshit," let the story begin!**

Kurt smirked, and lifted a non-lit cigarette to his lips, pretending to smoke it as he sat back in a tattered old couch, in between Puckerman and Quinn. With his free hand he ran his fingers through his hair, a strip of it dyed a dark pink at the front. "What've we got next?" Quinn spoke up, after minutes of silence, as she reached for the lighter on the arm of the couch. "Maths I think." Kurt replied in a deadpan tone. Puck scoffed, "Nup. Not going to that either." Quinn nodded her agreement, and Kurt just sat there, continuing to pretend to smoke, in compliant silence.

"Drink anyone?" Puck asked, taking a swig from the bottle of vodka he'd purchased with a fake ID the night before. "Hit me." Kurt said, practically ripping the bottle out of Puck's hands. Once he was done with it (he drank most of it, honestly) he offered it to Quinn, who politely declined. "Pussy." Puck teased, and Kurt smirked, letting out a little breath of air out his nose, as opposed to giggling or laughing.

That was how the three best friends stayed, for the rest of the (tediously) pathetic day.

The next day was much the same. Until Kurt went to collect his bag from his locker later in the afternoon.

"See ya guys. Gotta get home, stepmom wants me back to cook dinner or some shit like that." Quinn burst out into laughter at that, and Puck seemed pretty amused too. "Sucks to be you man!" He yelled, as Kurt walked away, turning around to head up the staircase he had previously been sitting underneath "Fuck you!" He yelled back, looking down at the two of them through a crack in the stairs, before continuing upstairs until he walked through the doors to the hallway. Sighing, he walked towards his locker, and when he pushed up the sleeve of his leather jacket to look at his new tattoo, trailing all the way up his arm, he crashed into someone, who must have been short, either that or extremely skinny because he knocked them to the ground. It was the former.

What he saw when he looked down, however, was completely not what he was expecting. Well, yeah, it kinda was, but, he did not expect to find him.. Well... Attractive.

The boy had curly hair, a red and white striped bow tie, tight red jeans, a white shirt and what seemed to be a pair of _ohmygod is he seriously wearing hipster glasses? _Stupid glasses. Covering up those gorgeous hazel eyes. Whatever, the point is the guy was hot in a kind of blushing schoolboy kind of way, and for a minute, Kurt contemplated asking for the boy's name, or maybe asking if he wanted to hang out, but then, he remembered the reality of his situation. He couldn't. If Kurt was anyone else... Well he would. But he wasn't. "Oh get up." He scoffed, glaring down at the boy on the floor, before grabbing his hand and tugging him up. The boy smiled, and replied timidly "Th-thanks." "Don't mention it." Kurt said, voice cold as ice. When the boy seemed to open his mouth to say something, Kurt beat him to it. "No, seriously, don't. Mention. It. I can't afford my reputation to take a fall like it would if people knew I spoke to you." _I wish the reason was my reputation, I really don't give a shit about that. _

Kurt spun on his heels and walked away, shouting to the boy behind him, "Might wanna pick up your fucking books!"

Yep, Kurt was in the shits. He has to keep away from this boy, or he might... Care. He'd done that in the past. Didn't end too well. His Mum, his Dad.. Even his stepbrother. _No, I have to stay away from him._


End file.
